


sleeping arrangements

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sneaky Dori, braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dori helps Dwalin to woo Nori by being a fuss-pot. Kind of.





	sleeping arrangements

Dori never mentions how Nori’s bed is never slept in. He does, however, have a lot to say about everything else in regards to Nori’s sleeping-arrangements.

 

Dwalin comes home one night to find his bed with Nori fidgeting beside it, as much as Nori fidgets, and with all new bedding.

 

Dwalin looks at Nori. Nori looks at him.

 

‘Can I braid you now?’

 

Nori, of all things, blushes.

 

‘If you must, even though I like annoying Dori.’

 

Dwalin fingers unbraided, brushed hair. He doesn’t say anything. 

 

They braid each other.

 

After, they enjoy  _ their _ bed and make soft sappy love.


End file.
